


A Suit For A Leprechaun

by mnm_moons



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fluff, Funerals, Human AU, M/M, Proposals, This is just a dumbass idea i had at midnight, Tuxedos, Virgil is a little shit, Weddings, formal occasions, formal wear, its sorta gay, just boyfriends being boyfriends, romans romantic, supportive stepdad logan lol, theres fluff, theres mention of remy being a little shit, this is heavily centered around roman and virgil, this is honestly just some crack one shot lol, virgil is a petty queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnm_moons/pseuds/mnm_moons
Summary: Virgil Knight stood still behind the podium, a warm and wicked smile softly placed in his pale pink lips. The crowd in front of him, seated in circular tables all around the spacious room, had all their eyes on him as he cleared his throat and smirked, beginning his speech:"Roman Prince has never once seen me in a tuxedo."





	A Suit For A Leprechaun

Virgil Knight stood still behind the podium, a warm and wicked smile softly placed in his pale pink lips. The crowd in front of him, seated in circular tables all around the spacious room, had all their eyes on him as he cleared his throat and smirked, beginning his speech:

"Roman Prince has never once seen me in a tuxedo."

* * *

_January 17, 2009_

_The dark haired emo dressed in heavy amounts of black in the still winter weather walked to his highschool campus, eyes heavy with lack of sleep as his heavy military boots made a silent padding noise on the pavement, still wet from last night and early morning's light drizzle. Virgil silently muttered the lyrics to Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up," the lyrics having been stuck in his head ever since this morning when a dear dipshit friend by the name of Remy Wake had Rickrolled him. Virgil had blocked him on Facebook after that._

_In his right hand was a coffee, luke-warm and half empty. Behind him, someone's heavy footsteps rushed to him in what sounded like a run. He debated who it could be. A murderer! Big Bird! Shaquille O'Neal!_

_Virgil swallowed the absurd guesses and turned only to be met with Roman Prince, his high school friend. He sighed, disappointed. It could have been Big Bird._

_"Jesus, Virge, you walk pretty fast for a midget," Roman joked, laughing as the 5'6" worth of rage glared at all 6'0" him. Granted, the theater loser was at least a head taller than Virgil, but were the short jokes really necessary?_

_Virgil rolled his dark brown eyes at Roman's antics. "If you don't shut up, I will literally cut your leg off with my bare hands, Prince."_

_Roman wiped the tears on the side of his eyes as he snorted and wheezed out the last of his giggles, annoying Virgil greatly. "I'm sorry," Roman wheezed. "It's just... you're a gremlin."_

_Virgil frowned and glared at Roman who was now laughing animatedly as he struggled to walk next to Virgil, laughs wracking his body and more and more tears forming on the side of his eye, struggling to get words to come out. Virgil chugged the rest of his coffee and threw the empty cup at Roman, rolling his eyes and continuing to glare, but Roman's infectious smile found itself humoring Virgil too._

_After the laughing and the short jokes had run short and the two boys were in front of Sanders School For The Gifted And Talented, Roman gave Virgil a nudge in the elbow._

_Virgil raised an eyebrow. Roman answered the look. "What are you going to be doing for your birthday? It's in, like, eleven days isn't it?"_

_Virgil shrugged. "Roman, I literally can't even remember what month it is. Hell if I know when my birthday is anymore."_

_Roman rolled his eyes. "You've got to at least know what month your birthday is in."_

_Virgil squinted. "...February?"_

_"Unbelievable. How are you still alive?"_

_"I ask myself the same question everyday."_

_The two shared a laugh, entering the school as eyes turned to look at the teens laughing their hearts out. Once the laughing died down Virgil turned to Roman. "But honestly, though," he started, "Patton would probably just take me and some friends off to a formal dinner for my birthday again."_

_Roman looked Virgil up and down, taking in the ratty ripped black jeans and the black t-shirt showcasing some emo band. Roman shook his head. "Nope," he declared. "I can't see it."_

_Virgil arched an eyebrow. "Can't see what?"_

_"You," Roman answered. "You in formal wear. I'll just never believe it."_

_Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman went on. "I mean... you're always wearing ratty clothes for someone who's dad is in a huge business. How do you expect me to believe that a person who goes to school in ripped everything can even own a tux?"_

_Roman leaned close to Virgil. "And besides, Knight..." Virgil had a bad feeling about the next words of that sentence. "...do they even sell leprechaun sized tuxes?"_

* * *

"And that was the last straw," Virgil recounted, gesturing at the crowd. "That was the last short joke I'd ever tolerate from Prince ever again!"

The invited guests of the crowd laughed at the beginning of the story, the silence of the domed room interrupted by the boisterous laughs. Virgil continued as the laughing quieted to polite.

"So, what did I, the amazing Virgil Knight, do to get back at this tall freak?" Virgil asked the crowd, a mischievous look adorning his eyes. The crowd looked at him expectantly. "I pulled myself some strings, all to avoid wearing a suit in front of Roman."

* * *

_"You cannot wear jeans and a band shirt to your formal birthday dinner."_

_Roman stared at Virgil with a deadpan expression. The taller of the two stood in an elaborate outfit. He wore a redwood dress shirt under a white suit jacket and a gold bowtie. For the bottom half of his body was covered with white trousers and black leather shoes._

_Virgil, however, stood in his usual clothes consisting of ripped jeans and a black MCR shirt. Virgil shrugged. "Yeah, I can," Virgil responded with a nonchalant look. "It's my birthday."_

_Roman's gaze intensified, silently asking Virgil,_ What the absolute shit? 

_"What happened to the suit your dad Patton bought you?" Roman asked with a quizzical brow._

_Virgil gave him a deadpan smirk. "It was too big for a lepricaun like me."_

_Roman's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you are not serious."_

_Virgil gave him an all teeth smile. "I'm the most serious I've been in years."_

* * *

Another collective laugh echoed around the building, some accompanied with breathless coughs from the lack of air. Virgil laughed with them.

"You think that's the end? That is not the end! I was determined to keep this streak going! I pulled so many strings, I could have made a thousand guitars!"

* * *

_When Roman starred in multiple theatrical productions, the actor would always invite Virgil as his plus one, Virgil being one of his most trusted friends. And every single time, Virgil woild show up in infuriating band tees and ratty jeans._

_"You cannot be wearing ripped jeans in my play," Roman would say every time._

_"Yes, I can," Virgil would laugh, a shit-eating grin plastered on his smug face. "I happen to be the VIP guest for one of the actors."_

_"Yeah, you dumbass, I'm the actor that invited you here!"_

_When Virgil's father fell in love with a smart man by the name of Logan Wright, Virgil was supportive of the relationship. Logan gave him compliments and helped him in any way he could. Besides, the man made Patton happy, so of course he would support the ship like a hardcore stan._

_He even became Logan's best man on the wedding!_

_But on one condition._

_"You are not wearing jeans and a hoodie in your father's wedding," Roman sighed in disbelief, rubbing his temple with both his hands._

_"Yes, I am," Virgil smirked. "I'm the best man."_

_"You're fucking kidding me." Roman looked directly at him with a pleading expression. Virgil just smiled._

_"I would wear a tux, but..."_

_"Oh, god, please don't say it_ _—"_

_"I couldn't find a leprechaun sized one."_

_Even before loved ones died, Virgil would ask their permission to come to the future funeral in jeans and a shirt. Thankfully, those who passed on allowed it. When Roman's grandparents passed, Virgil was the one to show up and cheer everyone up._

_Sniffling, Roman would whisper, "You are not wearing that at my grandma's funeral."_

_Virgil would offer a quiet laugh. "Yeah, I am," he'd whisper back. "I asked for her permission ahead of time."_

_They'd laugh and Roman would wipe a tear and cuddle closer to his leprechaun._

_On their first date, Virgil would show up in a tee and ripped jeans._

_On every other date after that, Virgil would wear every single band tee and ripped jeans he'd have and smile when Roman rolled his eyes, having been used to his boyfriend's actions._

_At prom, Virgil would have bribed the school to allow him in without the dress code. Roman, his groaning date, would be laughing all while rolling his eyes._

_When Roman made it big and went on to the red carpet premiere of a blockbuster hit movie he'd starred in "Of Balconies And Of Scripts," Virgil would be his plus one. Virgil would wear a hoodie as the press took pictures of the laughing couple and smile as Roman laughed at Virgil's antics._

_Virgil Knight had never worn a suit in front of Roman Prince, and he'd never planned for that to change._

* * *

Virgil ended the story with a satisfied sigh and smile. 

The chapel rang with applause and booming laughter at the end of the story.

"I never wore a tux in front of that tall moron," Virgil continued. "Seven months ago, when the little shit invited me to a date night, I didn't wear a tux. Seven months ago, when the actor kneeled in front of me in a white suit, holding out a ring box, I wore a band tee and black jeans. Seven months ago, when he asked me if I would marry him, I said yes."

From the long dinner table only for the couple and a chosen group, Roman sat a wistful smile plastered on his tanned face as he squinted at Virgil mischieviously.

Virgil moved out from behind the podium, revealing a black jacket over a black waistcoat over a white dresshirt and black bowtie. "Virgil Knight had never worn a tux in front of Roman Prince," he said. "But Virgil Prince did." He smirked at the crowd. "And Virgil Prince is an inch taller than Roman now."

**Author's Note:**

> Skskks this is literally just some dumb idea I got at midnight lol. Actually, though, I know it ended in a happy note with the wedding and all, but I'd like to inform you that my original idea was it would be Romans funeral agxgahahdgsh
> 
> Please don't forget to review the story. It really helps my self esteem, and it also helps me improve too! I'm always a slut for that constructive criticism. 10/10 would compliment again!
> 
> I also have a Tumblr (https://skittlesun.tumblr.com) which you should follow because I crave that attention and more followers gives me the feeling of validation haha
> 
> If you have a picture of your pet snake (or pet in general) or a really weird picture, please message me on my Tumblr because I'm always down for pet pictures and weird photos.
> 
> Til next time!  
> -alex


End file.
